Aquarian Eyes
by finem
Summary: Zemyx. Gift Fic for the.israel.project107. Companion to "Water" SPOILERS. Zexion expected death but instead found a reason to live.


Aquarian Eyes:

**Standard Disclaimer: **This time, the universe isn't even mine…hmph

**Notes:** So…uh…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAUREN!! This was actually version 1.0 of the Zemyx fic you requested, but it just wasn't clicking at the time, so "Nature Boy" was written instead. Recently rediscoved this and decided that it wasn't half bad. I apologize for sort of skimping out on the end, but I liked the beginning too much to abandon it completely so…here you are.

**Warnings:** If you haven't read **the.israel.project107's "**Water," this will make no sense. That being said, if you are currently reading it, SPOILER ALERT!

-:-finem-:-

**Aquarian Eyes**

My last memory was of red. I watched my blood stain the bath water, carrying my life's essence away as the world faded to darkness. There was no pain, only calm; no sorrow, only relief. Life was too much. I didn't want to deal with it anymore, and while I'd made a mess of it the first time, this time I knew. This time it would really be over, and as the darkness took me, it seemed I was able to experience true bliss for the first time in my pathetic existence. It was supposed to be an end. I was supposed to find peace. I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when I found something quite the contrary.

-:- -:- -:-

My first memories are of blue. It was everywhere, everything, and as I drifted through it, confused and exhausted, I thought that maybe it was what came after. Maybe after death, we really do fall into the sky and maybe we all become one with the blue. Its gentle caress surrounded me, lulling me back into oblivion and I never imagined to struggle against it; accepting the peace it offered, willing all else to fade away. I embraced the blue.

-:- -:- -:-

When next I woke, there was nothing but white. I stared up at white for time eternal, mind lost in the absence of blue. I…hurt. I felt ill, and weak, and I could hear myself breathing and feel myself aching and I couldn't understand how I was no longer part of the blue. Red had all flown away, I had fallen into the sky…where had my peace gone?

-:- -:- -:-

I don't know how long I remained, staring into white, unmoving before it finally sunk in that I really wasn't dead. I'm an intelligent human being. All of the signs were quite clear. Once my mind was in a place of acceptance, it was not difficult to piece together. The white around me was obviously a room or cell of some kind. The lack of equipment would indicate that it was not a hospital. There were no IVs pumping fluids into my body, no call buttons to get help were it needed. No. From what I could tell, the room was quite empty. That would imply a containment cell of some kind. Perhaps I was once again in a psychiatric ward, doctors walking the corridors just outside my door, ready to question, seeking to cure.

My stomach suddenly heaved and I found enough strength to turn my head just enough to avoid asphyxiating on my own vomitus, (ah, there was my blue) and then it took everything in me to keep from shaking apart as realization dawned on me. Somehow I had failed. _Again_. I wasn't dead, I never had been, and as far as any of the fools who had treated me before were concerned, I wouldn't be for a very long time. Suddenly asphyxiating on my vomit didn't seem such a horrible thing. I think I might have rolled on my face and done just that if it weren't for the sudden sound of movement I heard and the soft slap of feet on cold tiles

I looked up and my heart stopped. In that moment, I thought that maybe I was wrong. Maybe I had died and maybe I was waiting in purgatory and now my angel had finally come to take me to where the pain would end. He was small, thin, delicate in everyway. His hair was golden, his skin flawless and pale, and his eyes…his eyes held the depth of the ocean, the soul of the sky and they shone down on me flooding me and filling me with their unending blue.

-:- -:- -:-

His name was Demyx and he was to be my only companion in this place, which indeed was not a hospital, as I had deduced. However, nor was it a psychiatric facility, nor anywhere close to anything I could have ever attempted to speculate.

I had dreamed of heaven…I somehow had found hell.

-:- -:- -:-

In the time that followed, Demyx was the only solace in a world far crueler than any of the suffering I had experienced before. He was the only thing that bound me to life in this world. I had been so angry with him for not choosing life once I had accepted my death, but now…now it seems right somehow. He was my everything. It never occurred to me that the experience was mutual.

We embrace before sinking beneath the surface. We kiss. As we fall together, I open my eyes. All around me there is blue. It saturates everything, stealing all other colors from the world. I look into Demyx's eyes and all else pales. The depths of the ocean, the soul of the sky; all belong to him, all of it _was_ him.

I feel a moment of pity for the world, as I knew that Demyx would take with him all the blue of the sea and the heavens, and all that was bright and good would dim…

…but then I smile, and greedily fall into his Aquarian eyes.


End file.
